


Sweet as Sugar

by gaiseggplant



Series: omegaverse kakagai (Alpha Kakashi, Omega Guy) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Cake, Coitus Interruptus, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Grinding, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Omega Might Guy, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teasing, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Guy had expected Kakashi to steal away in the night, and honestly, Kakashi had expected the same of himself.But somehow, he’s still there.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Shiranui Genma
Series: omegaverse kakagai (Alpha Kakashi, Omega Guy) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716019
Comments: 22
Kudos: 158





	Sweet as Sugar

Both of them were expecting Kakashi to slip away while Guy was asleep.

Kakashi was elusive and private, and even though there were always moments where Guy got through to him, made him laugh or made him roll his eyes or made him feel _something_ other than emptiness and guilt, he always managed to close himself back off and ignore Guy the next time he saw him. Whether it was a consequence of his Anbu years or just a symptom of all the loss he’d endured though the years, Kakashi didn’t tend to stay long or spend the night anymore. He hadn’t, ever since they were kids.

So, both of them fully expected to wake up alone. They were prepared for it. When they crawled into bed together in two of Guy’s bathrobes, there was that silent understanding between them, an unspoken goodbye as they closed their eyes.

In the morning, Guy woke in stages, peeling into consciousness. Slowly, Guy’s mind relinquished the darkness of slumber and his eyelids cracked open. He was greeted by the early birds’ chirping, the light on his lids, the cold air of morning, a cool hot on his hip, warm breath against his neck, a solid presence against him. Guy blinked.

Kakashi was still there.

He was lying in bed beside Guy, wearing Guy’s extra bathrobe, bathed in sunlight that filtered in through the same window that Kakashi had climbed in the night before. His silver hair splayed across the pillow, his arms were wrapped about Guy, and his uncovered lips parted as he breathed softly. Guy couldn’t see his lips in this position, but he could feel his breath fan out against Guy’s skin unimpeded.

Guy had been so prepared to wake up alone, he was almost startled when he roused into consciousness and found Kakashi still beside him. From his breathing pattern, Guy could tell that Kakashi was already awake, and probably had been for a little while now. Long enough to slip out of Guy’s arms and climb out the window, like he would usually do.

It was more of a shock to Kakashi than it had been to Guy. He’d woken up earlier on his own, fully intent on leaving, and here he was, still trapped by some unnamable thing keeping him tethered to Guy.

Kakashi’s face was buried in the crook of Guy’s neck, nuzzling into Guy’s scent glands and breathing him in. It was enough to comfort Kakashi’s shot nerves and eased some of the anxieties he had about being with any allies for this long while they were so defenselessly asleep. If he wasn’t scent drunk, he would be thinking of a million ways out of this, a million ways to hide and pretend he had his barriers up when they’d been ripped down so effortlessly already.

As much as Kakashi wanted this, he was conflicted. Guy loved him. He had an uncanny ability to make some of his fears disappear, even if just for moments at a time.

But that was exactly why burying Guy was going to be even harder than burying everyone else who had ever played that role in Kakashi’s too-long life. It’d be even worse if Kakashi was the one to kill him, or the one to let him down, or the one who had to leave him for dead. It was better to keep his distance. It was safer, for both of them.

But Kakashi didn’t know when the next time he would get to smell Guy’s sweet, natural musk would be. After this, Guy would definitely go back on scent blockers. Kakashi wanted to allow himself this one pleasure, at least, even if he knew he didn’t deserve it. Kakashi wanted Guy, only him, all of him, forever and ever. But this would suffice for him.

He was debating with himself on whether he should finally vanish in a quick body flicker now that Guy was waking up. Before he had the chance, before his mind could go further off into the deep end, Guy laughed. Kakashi could feel the rumble in his chest and in his throat.

“I think you forgot to disappear into the night! How rare!” Guy teased with a smile, running a hand through Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi leaned into the touch.

“Did I? Must have been more tired than I thought,” Kakashi lied. “I have been handling a lot of long missions lately.” Honestly, Kakashi just couldn’t bring himself to let Guy go so soon. But no one had ever accused Kakashi of being an honest man.

“Ha! You used to be a much better liar, Kakashi! You must be losing your edge, because I don’t believe that’s the reason at all!”

“Hm?” Kakashi was trying to concentrate on what Guy was saying, but the hand gently playing with his hair was almost as distracting as Guy’s scent. He knew Guy knew the real reason anyway, just like he knew Guy wouldn’t say what it actually was, so he had no problem asking, “What do you think the reason is, then?”

Guy grinned smugly. “I think you’re just too embarrassed to admit that I tired you out last night! I’ve always had you beat in regards to stamina! I’m more exhausting than any mission!”

Kakashi pulled out of the hug so he could shoot Guy a disbelieving gawk. “Oh, is that so?”

“Yes, it is!” Guy patted Kakashi’s shoulder consolingly. “It’s okay to admit that I was such a workout that you can barely move now! Few people can keep up with the Green Beast in any physical activity, Kakashi!”

He was answered with a scoff. “You’re nuts. Since when have I ever been one of the people who can’t keep up with you?”

“I dunno! Maybe you’re out of practice because of all the times you keep avoiding my challenges!”

Kakashi rolled his visible eye and plopped his back into the soft mattress. “Fine. Next time, I’ll be sure to leave sooner, since you want me gone so bad.”

“What? No! I-” Guy’s voice caught in his throat for a moment, not from the empty threat, but from the implicit promise of a _next time_. That was rare, coming from Kakashi. “I don’t want you gone at all! I just want my rival to admit when I have him beat!”

Kakashi reached over to card his hand thoughts Guy’s hair, giving him a gently chiding look. “Is that what you want from me? In that case…” The calming touch turned aggressive as Kakashi grabbed had a handful of Guy’s black hair and he tugged, not too hard, but just enough to force Guy’s head to tip back.

Kakashi pressed a hot kiss right on his throat, poking out his pink little tongue, and licked a stripe up to his ear. He softly bit down, chuckling when Guy let out a cute noise of surprise.

Just to prove he was as agile and alert as ever, Kakashi pounced. He pinned Guy down under him, looming over him with a glint in his eye. “Then you’ll have to actually beat me in something, Guy,” Kakashi taunted. Palms placed flat on Guy’s skin traced downward, and Kakashi pushed his hips to get him to lie on his back. His breath hitched as he complied.

Kakashi positioned one of his own legs between Guy’s. He shifted a little so his thigh pressed against Guy’s dick, and the friction made Guy whimper wantonly. Kakashi’s hands wandered up Guy’s sides before trailing back down to cup Guy through his clothes. He could feel Guy responding to his touch, half-hard already.

“I have my pride as a shinobi,” Kakashi continued. “If you want to force words like that out of me, you’ll have to try a little harder.” The intimacy and the words made Guy shudder. Kakashi breathed hot and heavy on Guy’s neck again. “How can you be so cocky when I was the one giving you a workout last night? Can’t you always be as sweet and open as you were when I was taking you?” he growled, nibbling at his collar. “That was so nice. I want to hear it again. Tell me again how much you need me, Guy. Remind me how weak you are for me.”

Guy’s heart was thudding in his chest as Kakashi licked a trail over the omega’s scent glands. He pressed his lips down his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. His kisses quickly turned into gentle but sharp bites, too light to leave any visible markings, which frustrated Guy almost as much as the teasing itself did.

“Kakashiii!” Guy hissed, arching his back, legs shifting listlessly. “You’re going to force me into another heat—”

Guy was silenced by Kakashi’s lips pressing against his. Kakashi kissed Guy roughly, bit his lip, then went in for another kiss, this one slow and deep, as if they had all the time in the world and Kakashi wanted to spend it all kissing him.

Kakashi broke the kiss to look into Guy’s eyes. The expression on Guy’s flushed pink face was irresistible. “That’s fine. I’ll help you break it again. You’re still on temporary leave for your heat, right? I’ll lend you a hand a little longer.”

Kakashi kissed Guy again, tender and sweet. He put everything he felt into it that he wouldn’t say aloud, and he could feel Guy’s answering emotions as he kissed back. He continued to delve into the inside of Guy’s mouth, savoring each delicious lick and brush of movement. Guy was already his favorite scent, but he was well on his way to also becoming his favorite taste in the world. And those whimpering moans between each kiss might just be Kakashi’s favorite sounds.

Kakashi slipped a hand under Guy’s open robe to finally get a feel of Guy’s warm skin. Guy mewled as Kakashi’s cold hands caressed his tan flesh, making their way from his Adonis belt all the way up to his chest in a torturously slow motion.

Kakashi didn’t want to forget this scent, that sound, these feelings, those reactions. He wanted this imprinted in his mind forever, even after Guy was long gone, just like the rest. He wanted to remember what noises Guy made when he was lost in pleasure and trying so hard not to embarrass himself. He wanted to remember how even the rough calluses of the Guy’s strong hands felt ever so gentle against Kakashi’s skin when he clutched onto his arms and back. He wanted to remember how Guy desperately clung to him. He wanted to remember how Kakashi’s chest bloomed with emotion, because like this, it almost felt like Guy would never disappear.

Kakashi’s hands brushed over Guy’s nipples. He pinched and squeezed them, giving both plenty of attention until they were fully erect and slightly reddened. Soon, he returned to tracing his hands all over the front of Guy’s body as they kissed, measuring his reactions and mapping out his most sensitive erogenous zones. He could feel himself needing more, needing to be as close to Guy as he would allow. Kakashi broke away from their kiss, leaving a trail of saliva that he licked from his lips, before moving one hand to arch Guy’s back while he untied his bathrobe with the other.

“Come on, Guy...” Kakashi coaxed as he slipped Guy’s robe off his body. He let it fall to the floor along with his own, not breaking eye contact. “Let me hear you beg for me again.” He could feel Guy starting to shake in his hold.

“H—Ha! Haha!” Guy forced out laughter, but it sounded much shakier this time, and he was clearly using it to hide a breathy moan. Kakashi thought it was cute. “A-acting as if I’m the only one who said embarrassing things last night!”

Kakashi ignored the accusation. Instead, he quipped, “Was that a stutter? You sound pretty flustered. Or maybe you’re the one who’s still exhausted?”

“You— You’re just as rattled!” The last word died out in a moan when Kakashi bit him again. Guy tried to taunt Kakashi back with as even a voice as possible, “W-what was it you said last night, Rival? ‘Slow down, Guy, let me breathe, you’re going to drive me crazy, I can’t keep up with your youthful vigor!’”

“I don’t remember that. I remember you begging for mercy, though.”

“I did nothing of the sort!”

“You’re not a very good liar. Don’t try.” Kakashi massaged tiny circles under the jut of Guy’s hipbone. He used Guy’s words against him, “I just want to hear my rival admit that I have him beat. Give me that.”

Guy felt his legs tremble and knew his toes were curling with every touch. “Ah— Then!” Two could play at that game, “Then you’ll have to actually beat me, Kakashi!” Guy’s defiant words didn’t match the hoarse, husky gasp they came out in, and he couldn’t hope to hide the latter from Kakashi.

Kakashi bore down closer to him until their bare chests were pressed flush together, pushing against each other with every heaving pant. Kakashi could feel his own heart beating heavily against his chest, and like this, he could measure Guy’s heartbeat against his.

Strong, sincere, and just as vulnerable as Kakashi felt. His was beating equally fast while he nipped and lightly sucked at Guy’s neck again. Guy couldn’t help but let out a little whimper and grind his hips upward to meet the alpha’s, desperate for a bit more friction where he needed it the most. Their half-mast erections grinding against each other through their underwear earned Guy a low growl from Kakashi that sent a shiver up his spine.

In retaliation, Kakashi’s lips explored Guy’s throat up to and along his jawline, taking his earlobe to nibble on it until he managed to coax a weak, yearning noise out of Guy. “I have you beat. Say it,” Kakashi commanded.

“Make me,” Guy almost whispered, defiant, prideful, challenging.

Kakashi loved this man too much, for too long, to be able to hear those two words without feeling a spark of excitement and arousal. “I will.”

Unable to resist any longer, Kakashi pulled Guy into another kiss with an urgency that Guy responded to enthusiastically. Guy’s lower body ground harder against him, and Kakashi grabbed at his ass, rolling his hips against Guy’s, encouraging the rhythm and trying to take control of it. Kakashi’s hands on his ass aided in their grinding, and Guy loved how rough he was being. It sent shocks of pleasure through both of them, and they moaned into each other’s mouths.

Kakashi pulled away from Guy’s lips to kiss and bite, caress and scratch, every inch of his bare body. All Guy could do was writhe and arch at the attention, surprisingly tender coming from Kakashi. He trailed his kisses down, down, down, licking at the sweat droplets beaded on Guy’s skin, rolling a pert nipple between his sharp teeth. Guy’s eyes rolled shut in ecstasy at the pleasant mix of pleasure and pain. “Ka… Kakashi…" He clutched the sheets and bit his lower lip to hold back another moan.

“There’s the voice I heard last night,” Kakashi teased. His tone dropped an octave, dripping with lust like honey. Guy could practically feel the vibrations of that voice to his core. He let go of the sheets and held onto Kakashi’s shoulders instead, because he felt like a more solid presence when Guy’s legs felt like they’d turned to jelly.

Guy whimpered languidly, inhaling a quivering breath as he tried again. “Mm—Ah—Kakashi, that doesn’t prove—” he ground out, not wanting to give Kakashi the satisfaction of seeing how crazy this was driving him. But his resolve went out the window when Kakashi sped up his movements and the friction increased. The sound Guy let out was practically a sob.

“You’re impossible,” Kakashi cut him off impatiently. He loved how stubborn Guy was. It was part of why Guy had never given up on him in the first place. Kakashi loved it before all this, and he probably loved it even more now. It made it all the more fun. “Just say it, Guy.”

Guy bit down on the inside of his own cheek, shuddering as the pressure built.

“Just say I have you beat. If you do, I’ll make you come again. You want that, don’t you?”

Guy squeaked, still refusing to answer.

“I bet you still want me inside you just as much as you did last night. All you have to do is be a little more honest, and I promise to plow you until you can’t walk again. You’re aching for it, aren’t you?”

“Mhmm,” Guy managed, hands clenching.

“Hm? I didn’t quite catch that,” Kakashi replied with a teasing smile. “Use your words Guy. Do you want me?”

Guy bit his lip. The buildup was slow and excruciating, a wave of indescribable, tantalizing pleasure cresting again and again from pressure and friction that was just barely not enough, each time rising a little higher before ebbing back, until there was no longer any boundary between agony and bliss, no going back, only a headlong rush over the edge. “God-fucking-dammit, Kakashi, please!” Guy practically shouted.

That earned a laugh out of Kakashi. “I guess that counts.”

Guy surprised him further by reaching out, grabbing Kakashi’s hand and guiding him to open it, guiding it from across ass until his fingers were brushing against Guy’s entrance. “I want you inside me, Kakashi,” Guy said, his eyes squinted shut when Kakashi’s fingers traced against his perineum. He seemed embarrassed to force the words out, “Please, please make me cum.”

Kakashi bit back a feral groan, eye glassy with lust. His eye crinkled shut in a pleased smile. “You’re so sexy when you beg.”

Their eyes snapped open and they pulled apart from each other when they heard a sudden knock at Guy’s apartment door.

Guy flailed and fell out of bed headfirst, then scrambled back to his feet and quickly threw back on his robe, not wanting to take so long that whoever was knocking became suspicious.

“I—I’ll get that!” Guy announced, adjusting his robe to hide his boner and cover up his body properly. Kakashi sighed and settled back into bed, and Guy rushed to the door hastily, very nearly tripping over his own feet and headbutting a wall. “Coming! Be right there!” he said, making sure he could still speak in a normal voice. He still sounded slightly breathy, but being louder helped cover it up. Guy was good at playing dumb. He’d simply have to do his best not to give anything away.

Guy opened the door just a crack. He could see gentle brown eyes and a shimmering metal senbon, and he could hear a familiar bored hum he was emitting. “—Oh, Genma! It’s you!” Guy announced, flinging the door open all the way. He was loud enough on a regular basis that this volume wouldn’t give away his intent to get the message to Kakashi.

Genma saluted Guy with a lazy wave. “Hey, Guy. Glad you’re feeling better. Your heat’s over already? That was fast.”

With a grin and his most enthusiastic Nice Guy pose, Guy bragged, “It is! You should know not to underestimate the determination and physical ability of Might Guy!”

“You’re not the one I’d be underestimating…” Genma said quietly, shrugging. Back to his regular volume, he added, “But hey, that’s record time. Knew you could handle this stuff.” Genma put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in closer, as if he had to whisper the next part in Guy’s ear. “You’re still the strongest man I know.”

Guy thought he heard a sniff from Genma, like he was scenting Guy to check something. Then, Genma let out a breath of air in what was almost a chuckle as he leaned back away. “What do you know? He didn’t chicken out,” he drawled, the faintest hint of a smirk playing about the corners of his mouth.

“Um?” Guy started, but Genma rose a hand to shush him.

“Don’t worry about it. Just talking to myself. Anyway,” He pulled a sealing scroll out of his bag and tossed it to Guy with little preamble. “Got you something. A present.” Caught by surprise, Guy scrambled to catch it in his hands. “Enjoy.”

And with that, Genma vanished in a body flicker without even a goodbye.

Guy looked around, half-expecting him to come back and give Guy more context on what the purpose of that visit and this gift had been, but after a minute or so, it became clear that Genma had apparently said and did everything he needed to in that brief exchange. Guy closed the door walked back to his room, staring inquiringly at the scroll in his hand.

Kakashi was lounging on the bed when Guy returned to the bedroom, face buried in the pillow. Guy froze when he realized Kakashi was doing that to smell Guy’s natural musk that clung to the sheets, especially when he noticed Kakashi’s free hand wrapped lightly around his own cock.

Kakashi’s face was in the pillow, but his body lay on its side, thighs spread, the lovely lines and curves of his cock and balls on full display, as if on purpose. The fingers of his free hand twisted in Guy’s sheets while his other hand stroked his hard shaft with a slow, deliberate rhythm.

Guy could hear Kakashi growl into the pillow. He could practically feel the vibrations from here.

Guy cleared his throat, and Kakashi reared up.

“So? What did Genma need?” he asked. Guy was amazed at how normal Kakashi could make his voice sound so quickly after that.

Guy smiled, holding up the scroll before Kakashi’s half-lidded gaze “To deliver this scroll! He said it’s a present for me! Maybe it’s a souvenir from the mission I missed yesterday?”

Kakashi eyed the scroll as Guy plopped down on the bed beside him. “Sealing a present in a scroll? That’s a bit much, since this magical thing called ‘giftwrap’ exists.” Kakashi leaned against his shoulder, but Guy couldn’t tell if it was to look over his shoulder at the scroll or just to bury his nose in Guy’s scent glands again.

“Well, Genma can be a bit of a mystery at times! He’s a little like you, cool and hip and so enigmatic.” Guy unfurled the scroll in his lap, triggering the unsealing. They were met with the cloud of smoke that came with seal ninjutsu, but it was only after the smoke had cleared away that they really started in choke. Not from residual smoke or some trap that had been hidden within, but from pure shock and embarrassment.

Genma had gifted Guy a small, personalized cake, frosted and decorated in a font that was almost like a birthday cake, embroidered in big, blocky, handwritten icing text:

**CONGRATS ON THE SEX!**

There were crudely draw icing doodles of Kakashi and Gai under the text, complete with a brown squiggle that, on closer inspection, was probably supposed to be a rope knot.

_Oh_.

Kakashi and Guy lapsed into a short silence, each trying and failing to fight back a deepening blush.

“Ah—G—Genma and his jokes! He’s such a comedian!” Guy stammered with uncharacteristic nervousness, dull flush beginning to rise to his ears. His eyes darted everywhere in the room except to Kakashi, whose ears were already burning bright red.

“A—anyway! Genma’s just being silly! I don’t know how he—I never even—” Guy couldn’t find the words to say to get around this, so instead, to give himself an excuse to stop tripping over his words, he took the whole cake and shoved it into his mouth unceremoniously.

As it turned out, it was cream filled.


End file.
